Linear Resonant Actuators (LRA) are alternating current (AC) motors that are often employed to provide haptic feedback in many modern applications (e.g., provide vibration in a cell phone when the LRA is running). The LRA is very similar to mass loaded spring system. They can be easily modeled as Series RL with a back electromotive force (BEMF) voltage element (calculated based on mechanical properties of the LRA). Generally, the BEMF is proportional to the velocity of the LRA, where velocity is “0” at peak displacements and vice versa (i.e., they are 90° out of phase from each other). Magnetic force generated by the model is proportional to the current flowing though the LRA. Two types of control strategies have developed for controlling movement of the LRA. An open loop controller can drive the LRA independent of the BEMF however these controllers lack the benefit of closed loop controllers that operate at higher efficiency (e.g., less power consumed) and provide higher performance such as higher acceleration and automatic overdrive and braking of the LRA to reduce startup and braking time. Unfortunately, at lower temperatures or under high noise conditions, the BEMF signal may be undetectable by the closed-loop controller and thus, the closed loop controller can fail under such conditions.